


our little remedy

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: moment's silence - hozier
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	our little remedy

**Author's Note:**

> song: moment's silence - hozier

One of the first things Quentin noticed about Peter was that his mouth was always doing something, and that was also one of the first things that attracted him to the boy. As he got older and more confident the incessant, nervous babbling abated, but his apparent oral fixation only grew stronger. Whether it’s nibbling on lips and fingers, chewing on pens, sucking on candy, or holding tools between his teeth, his mouth always needs to be occupied, even while he’s sleeping. Right now, it’s occupied by Quentin’s dick.

He doesn’t recall Peter coming home, has no memory of him climbing under the covers and pulling his pants off, but he must have done so a while ago, completely relaxed in sleep as he is, and Quentin isn’t going to complain. He considers drifting back to sleep, but he’s already half-hard, and he’d hate to waste an opportunity like this.

Peter isn’t doing much, obviously, just laying between his legs and subconsciously sucking on the head of his cock, but that’s fine, Quentin doesn’t mind doing the grunt work. He slides his hand through Peter's curls, taking a second to admire how cute he looks while asleep, before grabbing his shaft and jerking himself to full mast. Peter hasn’t stirred at all, so he gently pushes his head forward, just a few inches, not quite far enough to choke him, and holds him there with bated breath to see if that wakes him up. It doesn’t, so he carefully pulls his head back, then pushes him down again, setting an easy pace that he can match with his hand.

It doesn’t take him long to reach his peak, watching Peters pretty pink lips stretching around his dick is definitely spurring him on, getting him there faster than normal, and he looks so beautiful that Quentin lets himself go, tightening his grip on his hair and pushing him down as far as he can go, holding him there so he can come down his throat as he chokes around him.

That’s what wakes him, unsurprisingly, and he coughs wildly once Quentin lets go and slips out of his mouth. He apologizes, tells him he couldn’t help himself, and Peter just smiles, sleepy-sweet, tells him its okay, he loves sucking cock, before giving him a messy goodnight kiss, settling back between his legs, and taking him into his mouth again, ready for bed.

Perfect, Quentin thinks, he’s absolutely perfect.


End file.
